A new Beginning
by Leostar8
Summary: This is just an odd story that has to do with some of the naruto characters and basis plz enjoy
1. Chaotic house

A new beginning

Main Chars of this story:

Chan Juan

Yukiko

Usagi

Hitari

Shina

Kiku

Lili (Riri)

Jing

Alara

Riika

Natsuko

"Itachi wait no don't go" Chan Juan said as Itachi Uchiha walked out of the house. "eeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr USAGI!!!!!!!!!" Chan Juan screamed, "What did I do?" Usagi said with a confused look. "I'm going to my room. And no following!!!" Chan Juan said as she stomped off to her room. _I can't believe that little brat! Wut in hell was she thinking sayin "so have u two made out yet?" uhhhhhgggg that little turd made innocent Itachi leave! IM GONA MURDER HER! No ill wait till tomorrow _thought Chan Juan as she changed into her silk pajamas.

Chan Juan was a 15-year-old teenager who lived with twelve friends her parents had died a few years before so she was all-alone when Yukiko found her. Yukiko was alone also with the eception of her little sister who now is only 8. Chan Juan was born in the village of the night. They were a quiet little village that had a perfect view of the moon. She had a pretty average sized room of purples reds and blues with small hints of black. Her bed was in a corner facing her window with a few nice fluffy pillows.

"Were back," Hitari yelled as she, Riika, Jing, Shina, Yukiko, Kiku, Alara, and Natsuko came in the small dojo. "Thank Goodnes! The little twerps been driving me crazy" Chan Juan exclaimed. "Is the little one in bed?" asked Riika. "Yes Riika shes nicely tuked away!" Chan Juan said. "Then who are u talkin about?" Hitari asked. "The little brat usagi!" "Wut did she do?"Hitari asked with a stupid look on her face. "She chased Itachi out of the dojo!" Chan Juan yelled while pointing at Usagi.

"So shina wheres Amya?" Chan Juan asked. "Wolf Wolf!!!!" Amya barked as the half wolf ran up to Chan Juan. "Ahahahaha" giggled Chan Juan as the huge dog liked and jumped all over her.

All of the girls scaterd each and every way. Shina took the new healing herbs and medicine to her room. Hitari went to the kitchen area and put the grocery goods down, then went and sat by Usagi. Alara (who is a wolf like on wolves rain) changed into her chestnut colored fur wolf form and went to play with Amya. Chan Juan went to get Ming Ue's food and went back to her room. Riika checked on Lili then went to converse with Usagi and Hitari.. Jing Kiku and Natsuko went to there rooms.

"Ok Usagi time for bed" Riika said to the little girl. "well im gona go on to bed night every one" Hitari said as she got up to go to her own room. Riika soon went to bed after she made sure the dojo was safe.

"tak tak tak" "huh?" Chan Juan said softly as she woke up a little. "tak tak tak tak" "what the..." she said as she got out of her bed and went toward the window. "mmmmrrroww" Ming Ue said as she sat up. "shhhhh shhh" Chan Juan said trying to hush the large cat. Then she saw what was making the tapping on the window. It was Itachi he had returned from there meeting earlier. Chan Juan waved at him and jumped out the window into a ditch. "Itachi what are you doing here this late?" Chan Juan asked. "I had to come back to give u this" Itachi said as he handed her a perfectly black rose. Chan Juan stared at it for a moment then said "Itachi I I I ...". she looked up and he was gone. She went back to the window and used her telekinesis to get her self back into her room. She put the black rose in a small vase in the corner and crawled back into bed with Ming Ue.


	2. Blue light

Knock knock knock "Shina !Shina! are u up yet!?" Chan Juan yelled through Shina's door. "Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!" Amya barked. "SHINA WAKE UP!" "yah yah Im up already" Shina said wearily. Chan juan went into the main room and sat next to Yukiko. "morning Yuki" She said "morning" Yukiko replied "hey Hitari whats for breakfast?" Chan Juan asked. "Rice with herbs" Hitari said. "not again" Usagi said comin out of her room. "morning every one" Shina said as she came out of her room. "well what a surprise I thought you would still be counting zs" Chan Juan remarked. "Oh shutup!" Shina said. "Wolf Wolf!!!" Amya barked as she ran through the dojo to the back and out into the yard. "Where's Ming Ue?" tiny Lili asked while siting down next to Yukiko. "so Riika what will we do today?" Shina asked.. "well I was planing on going to the village of light today but we will never get to go if SOME OF US DON'T GET UP" Riika said. "The village of light?" Hitari said while passing out every ones breakfast. "Chan Chan" Lili said while tugging on Chan Juan's arm. "Huh?"

"wheres Ming ?"

"umm you can go get her shes in my room Lili" Chan Juan said. Lili ran off to Chans room and got Ming Ue. The large white and blue tiger came prancing out with Lili on her back. All of the girls giggled at the sight and then finished there meals. Lili was first to finish and went out back to play with Amya, Alara, and Ming Ue. They played Fetch and Frizz bee for a while. "ok u little muchkin lets go see what the rest of them are doing" said Alara. All of them went back into the dojo and got appropriately dressed for the trip to the village of light. Chan Juan was wearing a basic pair of baggy pants and a nice happy coat ( short kimono) with her hair up in chop sticks. Yukiko was wearing a shortish skirt and a tank top with fur around the color and her hair was down like always. Usagi was wearing a short kimono and since she was only 10 she just wore some short shorts under it with her hair put into pigtails with a decoration of a rabit at the base of each pigtial. Hitari just wore her usual dress that was like a poncho with sleeves and her hair was also down. Shina wore her fav. pair of semi bagy pants and a cute top with her hair in chopsticks as well. Kiku was wearing some nice casual pants with a grayish blackish shirt and her hair was put down. Lili was in her little pants and a shirt much like Chans with her hair in two little bunz. Jing had decided not to go so she could do a little mingling with a boy she met at the village they were in last night. Alara , being her punkish self wore a mesh long sleeve shirt under a black tank top and some biiiiiiiggg baggy black pants with her hair in chopsticks as well. Natsuko wore a tight tank top with flames on it and short mini shorts with her hair in a pony tail. Riika wore something similar to Kiku but she had a longish black jacket that went all most to her knees with her hair down.

They started the long hike to the village of light and talked very little on there way. Chan was levitating, Yukiko was going on an ice track that she was making, Usagi was hoping along , Shina was running with Amya , Kiku was using her magic to fly across the purple-ish sky , Lili was on Ming Ues back, Alara was in her wolf form running next to Amya and Ming, Riika was using her shadow powers to move through the shadows of the night , Natsuko was with Usagi making sure she dint fall off.

Around midnight they reached the out skirts of the village. "Wow" said little Lili "look at all the colors" "Hitari, isn't this your village?" Alara asked as she transformed back to human. "Yes I haven't been here since I was 8" Hitari answered. "Hitari, how old r u?" Lili asked "Im nearly 15" "wow that's awesome" Chan Juan said as she looked at all of the colors that were over the village. They all sat on the ground and watched for a while. The colors were amazing! Swirling this way and that. All the colors of the rainbow were in the sky, but one was missing , blue. "Hitari why is there not any blue in the sky?" Usagi asked "Because for there to be a color in the sky there must be someone to put it there" Hitari answered. "So you're the Blue?" Yukiko asked. "Yes I was the last of my family and since my parents are long gone there will never be blue in the sky unless I stay and have children who will carry on our color" Hitari answered as a tear ran down her face. She wiped it away before anyone could notice how much what she just said got to her. "Come on every one lets set up camp for the night." Riika said motioning toward the stuff for a tent that she brought .

The next day every one had gotten up bright and early just as the suns ribbons stretched out across the sky. "yawn oh so is every one ready" Shina asked. "All most we cant find Hitari though" Kiku said. "well where could she have gone? Did she go into the village already?" Shina asked. "we don't know but we must make sure she is not out side of it before we go" Riika said. "Well is every one else here?" she asked. "Alara , and Ming Ue went out to search for her and Chan is searching the sky." Riika said. "ok ill start to pack my stuff and Yukiko will u help me tack down the tent" She said as Yukiko went to help. "good we can pack up the other stuff hats left" Riika said as her and Kiku went to get every thing together.

"Hey are you guys here?" Chan said as she touched down. "Yah over here. Give us a hand will yah" Shina said. Chan went over and helped them finish taking down the tent and packing all the stuff. "Has any one seen any sign of here?" Yukiko asked "No word on Hitari yet" Chan said. "Chan!!! CHAN!!" said Alara as she came running up in her wolf form with Ming Ue on her back. "Alara ,Ming!!" Chan Juan said when she saw her friend carrying Ming. "Oh my gosh! What happened. Alara what happened out there?" Chan said. Shina came running over to check on the poor cat. Alara set Ming down with the help of Chan and transformed back. "Shina is she ok?" Alara asked. "I don't know yet I need her to wake up before I give her any thing" "Alara what happened out there?"

"I don't know she was running right beside me when I herd her roar then she fell over and was motion less like that"

"look here, there's some piousness darts in her neck and shoulder" Shina pointed out to them.

"Some one is out there and they probably got Hitari too" Chan said

"are you sure? Hitari can handle herself and she would of tried to get a message to us" Alara said

"Yukiko grab my medicine bag and quick!" Shina said

"Here. Ohhhh will she be ok?" Yukiko asked as she handed Shina her bag.

"I don't know yet" she said as she pulled out the darts with some tweezers.

"come on Ming Ue wake up" Chan Juan said while stroking her white fur.

"Oh no what happened?" Riika said as she looked at the white and unconscious tiger laying on the ground.

"poison darts" Alara said "should I go look for Hitari again just incase?"

"Yes and Hurry if she got poison darts as well she might not last as long being human." Shina said as she searched through her bag for anti poison.

"should I go with you Alara?" Chan asked

"Than but u should stay with Ming until she's at least conscious" Alara said as she transformed once again into a wolf.

Shina gave Ming an injection of the anti poison and wrapped her arm up from the gash the dart had made. "rrrrrrroh rrrrrrrrrrrrrooooohh rrroorrrr" Ming Ue moaned in pain as she began to wake up . "yay! Come on Ming" Chan said while sitting by her head so she could comfort her. "rrrooooooorrrhhh" Ming screamed as she tried to get up. "no no Ming you need to rest "Chan said. She sat there with Ming and rubbed her Fur for a while. Shina , Riika , And Yukiko finished with the tent and all the stuff they brought. "Yuki! Yuki!" Yelled little Lili as she came running up to Yukiko. "Wha... where have you been?" Yukiko asked. "I was with Usagi looking for Hitari and we found somthin!" "what did you find?" Yukiko asked as every one except Chan and Ming rushed over to them. "come quick!! Come quick!" Lili said as she started to run into the woods . Yukiko and Shina folowed her deep into the forest. "Lili Where is Usagi shes waiting for us" Lili said. "Shes all lone?" Shina said. "yah she said she had beter stay so I could find the thing" Lili said. They ran and ran deeper and deeper into the forest untill they could see Usagi. "USAGI!" Lili yelled as they ran up to her . "Yukiko, Shina look down there" Usagi said as she pointed toward a large whole in the ground in wich a blue light was coming from. "a blue light" Shina said quietly. "lets go said Yukiko as she jumped down the hole. "ok Lili your next" Shina said as she lowerd her into the hole. "come on Usagi" "uh uh" "Usagi come on" Shina said as she picked her up and put her in the hole. After Usagi moved out of the way Shina jumped down. "wow" Lili said. "it's a tunnel!" Yukiko said "come on lets see if its Hitari" Usagi said as she started to walk down the tunnel. The blue light got brighter and brighter the farther they went . quiet sobbing in back ground "Do you here something?" Shina asked "I do" Lili said holding tighter to Yukiko. "yah I here it. It sounds like someone's crying" Yukiko said. "mmmhumm" Usagi said. As the went farther and father into the tunnel they saw the shadow of some one sitting down. "Hello? Is someone there?" Shina said aloud. They came around a corner and saw a girl who was sitting on the cold ground and crying. "Hitari!" Lili yelled as she ran up to her. "Wha ... what are you doing out here you should be in village by now" Hitari said as she wiped away her tears. "Hitari, you know we would never leave you" Shina said. "Yah we could never survive with Riikas cookin" Usagi said. "So are you gona come back with us?" Yukiko asked as she went and sat by her. "Well only if you guys want me to come back" Hitari said. "Of course we want you to come" Shina said. "ok, besides who else can keep Usagi out of trouble" Hitari said with a little giggle. The girls came out of the hole and headed back to the site where every one was waiting. "HITARI" Riika said as she ran to check on her. "Hey! "Hitari said "ok so are we ready to go to the village?" "yep but Ming Ue us still in a lot of pain" Kiku said "Pain?" Hitari questioned. "Yah she got hit by some poison darts" Alara said. "Mrrowwwwwroh" Ming Ue screamed. "Come on Ming you can do it" Chan said while helping the large cat up. "Ok I think if I take her shell be fine" Chan said. "Ok then lets go !" Kiku said motioning toward the road that lead to the village of light. "Your not even gona ask!" Hitari said a little aggravated . "no its your business not ours" Riika said. "FINE!" Hitari said as she began to glow a bright blue. They all continued the trip to the Village of light and pestered each other on the way there.


End file.
